


New Year

by HeyImCaro



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Cute, I Don't Even Know, M/M, NewYearsAU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyImCaro/pseuds/HeyImCaro
Summary: 2016 was Sehun's worst year.2016 was Baekhyun's best year.Or maybe it was as good for both of them.(I suck at descriptions)





	

Rainbow lights that were enough to blind anyone for mere seconds, loud noises trembling on ears enough to make the people in there deaf, sweaty bodies touching each other in needing to feel something and lips crashing in lips just to feel they did finally something right.

Sehun wasn't even sure why he was here, he didn't have anything to celebrate, yes it was New Year's Eve and this shitty year was finally coming to an end but this wasn't his year, this definitely wasn't something to celebrate. Maybe you think, okay this year wasn't the best, so what about celebrating that this wonderful 2016 it's coming to an end.

You see, the internet made clear that this was one of the worst years on history, God bless the internet and 2016. But Sehun had more personal and important, according to him, reasons of why this year shouldn't exist and should be erased from everybody's mind.

First of all, on January 1st, his one year and two months boyfriend broke up with him, he remembered that day so well, it was cold, really cold and he remembered waking up with no one by his side and a bad taste in his mouth, surprisingly he didn't remember anything of that night, and still he doesn't; so as the good boyfriend he was, he called his boyfriend because obviously he was worried, and end up with the surprise that instead of a New Year's kiss, he had a New Year's breakup. Amazing.

Then, on March Mr. Pickles, his dog, died. He was his best friend, they were together since Sehun's was a little kid, his dad gave him Mr. Pickles on his 5th birthday. When he went to college, his dog stayed at his parents house. He remembered how his mother called him after his classes ended, she was talking slowly and soft, he knew something was wrong, his mom never talked to him like that, she was always full of life and asking him about his day. So the moment she mentioned Sehun's dog, his tears started falling from his eyes.

On April, for more amazing this was, he couldn't believe it, no one remembered his birthday. He woke up and went to the kitchen, waiting for his roommate to wake up, maybe he had a gift for him; when his roommate woke up he didn't even looked at Sehun, he grabbed an apple and said goodbye to him. Amazing. He waited all day for his parents to call him, nothing, not even his grandmother who always called him at first hour on the morning. Great. His friends? Nothing, no one remembered it. When he returned to his apartment he stayed outside, maybe inside there was a surprise party, he thought and decided to opened it and... Nothing, all lights were turned off his roommate wasn't even there. Fantastic.

When July came, he couldn't be more excited, for two years he has been saving money to go on a trip and finally this year he could do it, but obviously, this wasn't his year, he lost the plane and didn't have money for another ticket. Excellent. There it goes his perfect vacations.

On October, thanks to some idiot who was drunk on Halloween, his car was made a disaster, and again he didn't have money to fix it. So now he has to go everywhere on bus or walking, and he hated walking.

These just were a few examples of how horrible this year was for him.

He didn't know why he was in this party on a stranger house, he should be on his room thinking and wishing for 2017 to be a better year. How the hell his roommate convinced him to go out tonight?The night everyone says goodbye to his nightmares, dreams, goals and achievements of that year and welcome new ones.   
His roommate told him how he was going to have so much fun and that he didn't need to care about anything on his mind, maybe that's why he accepted. Nothing to lose, right?

Here he was, trying to find a reason of why he should stay here and not come back to his apartment, when suddenly he catches a pair of soft eyes looking straight to him.

 

Baekhyun thought this was his year, he didn't really understand everyone saying how this is the worst year ever, he did understand that a lot of celebrities died and that was a tragedy because he really liked them, but was it really that bad? He had many not that good moments, but nothing that made him beg for the year to end.

First, on February he finally ended a consuming relationship with a jerk who only made him feel like he was nothing, the moment he broke up with that stupid guy he felt like he was finally free, no more tears and screams.

On May, all his friends and family surprise him with the best party ever, they were laughing and hugging each other, everything was perfect, just as his life, he couldn't ask for more than be with the people he loved.

Then on june he finally got his first opportunity to sing live for people who weren't friends, family or classmates. And for money, which was just as good. He remembered the butterflies on his belly and the feeling that he was about to throw up everything he had for dinner, it wasn't a good idea to eat before the show. He tried to calm himself reading all the messages from friends and family wishing for the best, it work. And the moment he saw all the people waiting for him to start singing he knew this was where he belonged.

All year long he enjoyed his body and himself, he didn't need to find a boyfriend to have fun and to feel satisfied, he enjoyed those precious moments with the people he loved and with his little dog, who he loves so much. Everything was going how he wanted.

So the moment his best friend asked him to go and have fun the last night of the year in the house of some guy, he didn't hesitate to say yes.

The moment he stepped inside the enormous and luxurious house, he felt a little insecure, what was he doing on here? His friend noticing the nervousness on Baekhyun's eyes told him to not worry about anything and just have the well deserved fun he needed. Baekhyun thought his friend was right so he went directly to drink something, maybe tonight he will finally get laid after so much time.

While he was drinking a pink drink that tasted like diamonds, rainbows, alcohol and maybe some strawberry, his eyes looked everywhere, for something, for someone. The strong lights making him feel deezy, his head was starting to hurt thanks to the loud sound of a bad mix of the best hits of 2016, he didn't care though, someone could come and kiss then hit him straight on the face and he will be fine, he was having the time of his live watching girls making out with girls, boys touching others boys. He felt the blood on his veins heating up, he definitely wanted someone, right now.

Exactly that moment, on a corner of the house, barely illuminated by the colored lights, he saw a slim and tall figure, it could be his eyes lying to himself or maybe it was the alcohol but it wasn't possible, his brain couldn't create such a perfect person.

Strong eyes that looked bored but still with some kind of glow he couldn't end to understand, arched eyebrows that looked made by the goddess, a large nose perfectly complementing his face and small but full lips, with such a beautiful color, pink just as his drink, and God how bad he wanted to taste them. He looked lower to that gorgeous long neck and that beauty mark at the side, and his mind started creating images of him kissing and licking that beauty mark. His shoulders were broad and how bad he wanted to put his delicate hands on them, talking about hands... The stranger's hands were big and somehow beautiful, they weren't rough and extremely enormous as the ones of his ex-boyfriend, they were just beautiful and he wanted those hands all over his body, touching, teasing, feeling. And finally...What was that on his pants? Baekhyun licked his mouth suddenly dry.

On that exact moment his eyes made contact with the stranger's eyes. They were strong like if he was looking at him straight to his soul. And strangely he put together all the courage he didn't even knew he had and went directly to the beautiful man.

 

Sehun couldn't believe his eyes.

Since the moment he broke up with his ex-boyfriend, he barely went out on dates or met new people, and when he did, nothing serious happened, only plain sex, nothing spectacular. But the beautiful boy who was looking at him made him feel somehow excited.

The boy was beautiful. His hair looked soft, he wanted to pass his hands through it. His eyes were soft and puppy-like making him feel innocent, but the way the boy was looking at him said the contrary. His nose was button-like which gave him a more youthful look, his cheeks were painted in pink, probably from all the alcohol, Sehun assumed he drank. And his lips, shit his lips were so pink and looked so kissable, he wondered how his smile looked. He looked at the drink in the hand of the boy and saw the beautiful hands of the smaller guy, they looked delicate and his mind couldn't stop thinking what those hands could do to him.

While he was still thinking and fantasizing about the boy, he notice how he was walking his way, with a determination on his eyes.

 

When they stood face to face, Baekhyun noticed how tall the other one was and those shoulders were enormous, he wanted to put his hands on them, so he didn't waste anytime and carefully he placed his precious hands on the boy's shoulders, they were bony but they made him feel somehow secure. The boy looked at his lips and Baekhyun decided to give him one of his famous smiles.

The moment the smaller boy smiled Sehun went crazy, his smile was amazing, with those pearly white teeth and half moon-like eyes, the boy was definitely drunk, Sehun could tell, but the way he held himself on Sehun's shoulders, confident and charismatic was enough to indicate him that the boy was still on his five senses.  
No words were exchanged, only two pairs of eyes looking into each other, they were practically talking with their eyes.

When the taller boy smirked and lick the corner of his lips, Baekhyun thought it was enough, so he grabbed the stranger's hand, soft and strong at the same time, and took him through everyone's bodies, finding the way to somewhere more peaceful and quiet.

The moment they entered some room at the end of the hall, it was a big room, elegant and simple, the bed was big enough for at least three other people. When the smaller boy closed the door behind him, all kind of awkwardness was left behind, Sehun grabbed the boy by his waist and brought him closer to him, forgetting everything he was thinking about before, soft breathing was the only thing that was heard.

Baekhyun decided to kiss him, pushing him against the wall trying to feel every part of the taller boy body, his lips were a bit too small for hkm, but weird enough, was perfect, somehow they fit perfectly, Baekhyun used his hands to touch him, he couldn't resist touching every inch of him, he was soft and bony and it was amazing, he could feel him hardening against his thigh and moved one of his hands down to touch him a little bit more.

"I don't even know your name." the taller guy said and Baekhyun couldn't believe it, wasn't enough for him to have the perfect body and face? Why he needed to have such a sexy voice, it was only making him harder.

"It doesn't matter, the moment the clock hits twelve we'll forget about this year and about this thing we have going on here, okay baby?" Baekhyun said, unzipping the other boy's pants and slipping his hand inside to hold his cock. "Or do you need to know my name?"

The boy's head fell back against the wall as Baekhyun kissed his name, more specific the cute beauty mark on it, as he stroked him. "Not at all." He groaned.

Sehun stopped the smaller boy's hand and pushed him to the king-size bed, he started to stripped off the boy's shirt, the smaller boy hands were trying to strip off Sehun's own clothes as quickly as possible, but they were shaking a little too much thanks to the excitement, his slim fingers unbuttoned his shirt, Sehun help the boy to take off his pants and after that he took off his owns pants.  
When he finally turned back to the smaller one, he was already naked, slightly tan skin glowing thanks to the sweat and desperation, his mouth was red from the kisses and his dick was hard and lying on his stomach, Sehun decided that looking at him was something worth doing and probably could do it all night, but right now he wanted only to be inside him. And probably the other boy wanted that too.  
Baekhyun looked at the slim boy and his eyes were full of lust, and if that didn't turned him on anything could, he watched how the boy took off his underwear, his cock was hard and throbbing, begging for some kind of touch, he slowly approach him, mouths met in a passionate and lustful kiss, tongues fighting for power.  
"Now, please. I can't wait anymore," Baekhyun told him. "On my pants there's lube and condoms."

Sehun smirked. "Do you really keep that on your pants?" He asked him, taking his time.

"I don't know about you, but I came here to have some fun. Now hurry up." The smaller answered.

Sehun reached over to the other's pants and grabbed the lube, flipping the top open, he squeezed some of the gel on his fingers, the smaller's legs were spread open, Sehun slid his fingers between them, touching and feeling every part of him.

Baekhyun moaned and shivered at the feeling of fingers against him, he felt a long finger into him, breaching the muscles, he pulled his finger in and out a few times before adding another one, scissoring his fingers to loosen the muscle. Baekhyun's hands grabbed the white sheets and his back arched off the bed, as he added a third one, his dick leaking precum. He was a moaning mess. "Please," he softly begged. "Fuck me now, please."

Sehun slipped his fingers out of him and grabbed a condom and carefully put it on him, he grabbed the other's leg and pulled him closer, he pressed his dick against his hole, he kept pushing in slowly, feeling the heat and thightness of the smaller one. Soon after his hips were flush with his body, being balls deep in him.  
"Just move now you fucker!" Baekhyun begged.

The boy slid out almost all the way to then slammed back in, hitting his prostate, Baekhyun was going crazy, everytime his hips smacked him up, a loud moan scaped from his mouth, he could feel tears building on his eyes, everything was perfect.

Sehun loved every moan and cry, it drove him insane and made him go faster, he could feel he was getting closer. His movements were faster and the cries from the smaller were louder.

Suddenly everything went silent, Baekhyun's cock shoot a rope of white cream onto his stomach, and his ass clenched against the other's dick, that only made the taller slammed into him one more time, spilling on the condom. He slid out of him slowly and lay on the bed next to him. Breathing fast and loud.

10

As Baekhyun slowly came back to his senses, he thought how an amazing way to end his year than like this.

8

Sehun couldn't be more thankful to his friend for convinced him of coming.

6

Baekhyun thought how amazing all of this was, he never experimented something like this, something so magical? The only problem?...

4

This was something Sehun would never forget and maybe this year wasn't that bad, or maybe this was a sight that 2017 was going to be better. The only problem?...

2

The names.

'Happy New Year!'

"My name is Sehun."

"I'm Baekhyun."

Definitely this year will be even better.

Definitely this year will be amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> I... Can't?   
> This was supposed to end way different but I'm a whore for hope haha  
> I wrote this waiting for New Year's dinner and listening to Tiffany's Don't Speak, totally inspired on that song, I love ittttt :)   
> Enjoy and comment please!!! :)


End file.
